


Unexpected

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death scare?, I'm sorry it's not Larry, M/M, Mpreg, homebirth, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam felt uncomfortable when he woke up. He furrowed his brows as he scanned their bedroom realizing that it was still dark out. He glanced over his boyfriend's body to see the clock read 3:37 am. It wasn't uncommon that the pregnant lad woke up in the middle of the night because their baby girl was constantly on his bladder. When he moved to sit up, he felt the soaked sheets and fluid between his legs and he instantly froze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't Larry but someone asked me a long time ago to write a Lirry so I did. It prolly won't get many hits or comments, but hey! I just write what people want! :)

"What about Cylas?" 

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust and shook his head. "Definitely not."

Liam sighed and snuggled closer to Harry as the younger lad tightened his hold around his pregnant boyfriend. "Well, then what, babe? I give up finding names for our daughter."

The Cheshire boy could see the telltale signs that Liam was on the verge of crying again. With the boy being nine months and the baby due any day, his nerves had been on edge. Not to mention his hormones had been driving them both crazy. One of Harry's hands came up to caress Liam's cheek before leaning in and kissing him tenderly.

"We'll find the perfect name, love, there's no need for tears."

It was too late. The Wolverhampton boy began to sniffle as his eyes brimmed with tears. He blinked a few times, letting the tears trickle down his cheeks. "I'm gonna be a horrible dad. I can't even pick out the right name for her!"

"No, Liam, don't think that, you're to going to make a wonderful father!" Harry cooed, framing the boy's face between two large hands and drawing his lips to his. The pregnant boy's eyes fluttered shut at the soft embrace and cupped the back of Harry's neck, pulling him impossibly closer, as much as his large belly would allow and deepening the kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss knowing full well the affect his lips had on his boyfriend. Whenever Liam was upset, all Harry had to do was kiss the boy and all issues prior were forgotten.

"O-Okay," Liam nodded after he pulled away and stared into emerald eyes. "I'm gonna be a w-wonderful dad."

"Exactly, so there's no need to worry. We'll find a name alright, love?" Harry assured, smiling that crooked smile that made Daddy Direction melt.

"Kay," the boy nodded, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, LiLi. Now, go to sleep, you're exhausted."

"Kay," the pregnant lad mumbled, shuffling down Harry's body until his ear was pressed against his heart and fell asleep instantly, Harry's heartbeat having lulled him into a deep slumber.

***

Liam felt uncomfortable when he woke up. He furrowed his brows as he scanned their bedroom realizing that it was still dark out. He glanced over his boyfriend's body to see the clock read 3:37 am. It wasn't uncommon that the pregnant lad woke up in the middle of the night because their baby girl was constantly on his bladder. When he moved to sit up, he felt the soaked sheets and fluid between his legs and he instantly froze. The pregnant lad's eyes widened as he tossed off the duvet seeing the soaked spot and it was then that the boy realized his water had broke.

"Shit," Liam mumbled under his breath, his voice bordering on hysteria as he shook his boyfriend awake. "Hazza, wake up, my water broke!"

Harry mumbled something incoherent before his eyes snapped open at the realization and he bolted up in bed. "What?!"

"Y-Yeah," Liam nodded, his eyes welling up again. "My w-water broke. Oh, God, she's gonna be born tonight and we haven't picked out a name!" Harry wanted to laugh at his pregnant boyfriend. At this point, picking out a name was the least of their worries and the boy was still concerned about it.

"Your water only broke, babe," Harry informed. "That doesn't necessarily mean you'll deliver right away."

The Wolverhampton boy opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced by a gut wrenching contraction. His hand shot out to grab Harry's wrist as he yelped, eyes screwing shut. Harry immediately went into action, coaching Liam through the contraction and once it subsided, he assured the boy everything was going to be fine and that they'd get him to the hospital in time.

The pregnant lad sniffled and shook his head frantically. "No, Haz, she's coming now, I can feel her."

"What do you mean she's coming now, Li?" Harry stared at the boy in a frenzy. "Your water just broke!"

"I m-must've slept through the other contractions or something because she's close, Harry."

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, pressing a reassuring kiss to his temple before he urged the boy to lean against the headboard. "I'll be right back."

"Wh-Where are you going?" Liam asked, hand shooting out to grab Harry's. "D-Don't leave me alone in here!"

"I've got to get some things for the birth, LiLi," Harry explained, caressing the top of his hand. "I'll be quick, I promise. I'm only going to the kitchen."

Liam's frenzied gaze explored his boyfriend's surprisingly calm features and somehow he realized that everything would be alright with Harry being here. He felt that the boy was remaining calm for the pregnant lad's sake. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and nodded, whimpering a quiet 'okay' before releasing the grip on Harry's hand and allowing the boy to leave the room.   
Harry pecked the older boy's lips before he scurried out of the room and rushed around their house, getting the necessities for the delivery. The Cheshire lad remembered how much of a fit he threw when Liam forced him to read the countless pregnancy books and now he was grateful he did. One of the chapters consisted of emergency deliveries and makeshift tools that could be used if a baby was born anywhere other than a hospital.

The curly brunette returned to the bedroom in under five minutes and set the items on the bed next to his boyfriend. "How you holding up, love?"

By now, the blue eyed boy was a sobbing, sweaty mess. Sheens of sweat covered his face and neck and his hands were trembling uncontrollably. The boy was flat out terrified of what was about to happen. His birth plan was screwed up now and the thought of an easy, smooth birth was out of the question.

"I'm petrified, Harry," Liam admitted. "I definitely d-didn't think this would h-happen!'

"I know, baby, but everything's going to be fine, yeah? I read those books just like you asked me to," Harry smiled slightly hoping it would appease the boy some.

Liam's eyes flashed up to his boyfriend's and his mouth quirked into a watery smile. "R-Really?"

"Really," Harry chuckled dryly as he took hold of Liam's boxers and removed the stained fabric, tossing them to the floor. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to learn more about labor and delivery since I'd be supporting you," he finished as he placed a towel beneath his bum and the other over his knees. "I just didn't want to be clueless when you delivered."

The Wolverhampton boy grinned at his loving boyfriend and reached out to caress his face. "That means a lot to me that you read them, Haz, really," the boy whispered.

"I'd do anything to keep you happy, Li," the Cheshire boy murmured, placing his hand on his knee and squeezing lightly. "So, let's have a baby, yeah?"

Liam smiled and nodded, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "It's gonna be okay," he assured himself, hoping the words of encouragement would ease the current situation. He yelped when another contraction shot through his body, taking the boy by surprise.

"Alright, Li, push," Harry instructed.

Liam grabbed the undersides of his knees and leaned forward, groaning as he pushed with as much strength as he could assemble. His face was turning crimson, the fatigue of being up at 3 am taking a toll on his body and strength. He let the push go after 10 seconds, panting heavily. "Th-This is so hard, Hazza."

"I know, love, but you're doing so well already. Just think of the beautiful little girl we'll get out of this." The pregnant boy nodded and repeated his actions, pushing harder this time, face flushed and whimpering when their daughter started to crown. "She's crowning, LiLi, keep going, you're doing so well!"

Liam cried out when the head popped out and Harry made quick work of clearing their daughter's airways before urging his boyfriend to continue. At this rate the boy was in an absurd amount of pain, exhausted, and he didn't think he had the strength to continue to deliver. He collapsed against the pillows, shaking his head as he began to cry. "I c-can't do this anymore, Haz, I'm so tired."

"I know you are, Li, but she's almost here," Harry tried to encourage the boy. "Come on, babe, just a couple more pushes and she'll be out."

Liam whimpered and gripped the backs of his knees again, moaning in agony as he felt the baby move through the canal until he suddenly felt empty. His vision was blurring and he was panting heavily.

"B-Baby, you did it, she's here!" Harry exclaimed, practically hearing the excitement emanating from his voice when their daughter started to whimper signaling she was healthy and okay. Liam nodded dazedly and that was the last thing he heard before his vision went black and darkness consumed him. Harry didn't think anything of the silence as he quickly cut the chord and wrapped their squirming daughter into a fluffy towel, nearly panicking when he looked up to see his boyfriend lying limp in the bed. 

"LiLi? Liam? Liam, wake up!" The hysterical boy carefully placed their fussy daughter in the cradle near their bed before he rushed to his boyfriend's side, and patted at his face. "Liam, baby, wake up, please wake up. D-Don't do this to me!" Harry was on the verge of a panic attack, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his limp lover.

A small groan left Liam's lips and his eyes fluttered open, staring up at Harry with a hazy expression, furrowing his brows when he saw the tears streaming down the Cheshire's face. "Is she out?"

"Y-Yes," Harry sighed in relief. "Thank God, you're alright, Li. You passed out, scared me half to death. I thought you....I thought..." Only the curly brunette couldn't finish his sentence nor did he want to because he started sobbing.

Liam stared at the boy in alarm and opened his arms, wrapping them around Harry when the boy settled against him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, shh," Liam cooed. "I'm not going anywhere, Haz, I promise. I'm just so exhausted, I don't think my body could stay awake and I just...passed out."

The younger boy continued to sob into his boyfriend's shirt, fist clenching the fabric tightly. He felt that he should be comforting Liam since he was the one that just delivered but the Wolverhampton boy worried him to death and he just needed assurance that his boyfriend was okay. "Y-You promise you're okay?"

"Yes," Liam nodded. "I'm okay. Tired, but okay."  
Harry sniffled and wiped the tears from his cheeks and sniffled. "O-Okay."

"I want to meet our daughter," the bleary boy whispered, rubbing Harry's back. "Please." 

Harry smiled slightly and nodded, pulling himself out of Liam's hold to lift the baby out of the cradle and handing her to him. Liam gasped when his blue eyes landed on the tiny bundle. "Oh my, God, Haz, she's beautiful."

"She is," he hummed, nuzzling against Liam again and resting his head on his shoulder as he peered down at their daughter. "You think of a name now that you've seen her?"

"Yep," the older boy beamed. "Alicia Serene."

The Cheshire boy grinned widely at that and nodded in approval. "It's perfect."

"She's perfect," Liam murmured, caressing their daughter's tiny cheek.

"That, she is."


End file.
